The Gordon Research Conference on Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins offers an international forum for the presentation of leading-edge research on fungal, algal, and cyanobacterial toxins and the organisms that produce them. This multidisciplinary gathering will encompass the biology, ecology, genetics, chemistry and the public health and economic impacts of these natural hazards. In 2009, the conference will convene at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire, June 21- 26. The goals of the conference are to assemble a critical mass of leading edge scientists and students, and to create an atmosphere for creative thinking to advance knowledge of the complex problems presented by these naturally occurring organisms and toxins. Considerable effort is made to provide opportunities for participants, outstanding scientists and aspiring students alike, to interact in relaxed surroundings that promote the free exchange of ideas on topics vital to the future of research on the societal and environmental impacts of mycotoxins and phycotoxins. The 2009 conference will have a particular emphasis on the influence of climate change on the biogeography of toxic algae, cyanobacteria and fungi;the genomics and proteomics of toxin production;the prediction and detection of hazardous events;and the public health and economic impacts of these natural hazards. The conference is unique in that it brings together a diverse multidisciplinary group of research scientists and students who are all ultimately focused on solving similar problems ensuring the health of the environment and the safety and security of the food supply.